Jag and the chosen
by Jaguar
Summary: Jack finds a new love


JACK AND JAG  
  
Jack  
  
So you want to know how it happen, how the forever couple of me and Ellie broke up, how the chosen were finally beating, how the mall rats ended up with three new members and how I found love in a un-likely place well it's a long story but if you really want to know here's how it started…  
  
Suddenly she is surrounded by chosen. She fights but there are too many of them, these people who killed her sister. She is quickly knocked out and awakes to find that she's in some kind of room. She looks down to see she is dressed in a simple white dress. Which would have been quite pretty if it wasn't a dress of slavery. She hears footsteps' coming down the hall "So is my sleeping beauty awake yet?" says a lightly familiar voice. "Luke" she whispers," What? How? You're dead, or it least you're meant to be!"  
  
"Well sweetie you didn't think that I'd die that easily did you?"  
  
She sat, not talking, not moving, how could he be back? Her boyfriend back? No, not possible. Then as suddenly as he'd come, he left. She got up and followed him.  
  
Jag  
  
I followed Luke surrounded by chosen "It's a pity your sister had to die!" I glared at Luke, "DON'T!" I yelled so loud that it echoed down the hall. "Don't what? Love you, save you, bring you to Zoot?" Luke said with strength in his voice. "Jaguar you know it doesn't have to be like this." I looked at the person I used to love and still love… " Like what?" I paused, "You're wrong, it does! Well for you and me at least, but Luke let these people go." I said pointing to the tribe leaders in the room Luke had taken me to. "Why should I Jag?"  
  
"Because I asked you to, you know that used to be enough for you."  
  
"Yeah well things change, people change."  
  
"Really I hadn't noticed."  
  
Then suddenly the room was filled with tribes willing to fight to save their leaders and their friends. Amongst the fighting a cute red-haired guy came up to me, "Need some help?" he said, glancing at the chains on my wrist. "Sure." I grinned, "Why not?"  
  
The boy grinned back and said, "Come with me." I followed him out of the chaos and into the moonlight. I blinked, it was dark out here with no lights and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. I turned to face the boy and saw he had a friend with him. " Oh this is Dal!" he said pointing at the other boy. " I'm Jack, Dal this is ……um?" he looked at me, "Jag" I murmured. We walked along in silence for what seem like ages, Dal and Jack whispering now and then. "Jag?" Jack said, so suddenly I jumped. " Yeah what?" he looked at Dal then turned back to me, " Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the mall?" he said rather fast. "Sure," I shrugged, "I'm not doing anything else!" We continued walking, "Jack where is this mall?"  
  
"Well it's right there!" I looked up and saw a dim outline. Jack grabbed my hand and tingles shot up my spine as we ran across the road, went down a manhole, into the sewer and entered the mall.  
  
"Jack!" A blonde girl threw herself at him, they kissed briefly. He pulled her away, held her by the shoulder and looked into her eyes searching, searching. "Ellie!" he said finally. They kissed again. "Cow!" I breathed and the weird thing was: I don't know why! It's not like I know the girl and I don't like Jack, well not in that way! "Jack, who is this?" another girl said, pointing at me "Oh Amber, yeah, this is Jag. I was wondering if she could stay a while maybe?" she looked at me, this Amber and said, "Yes for a little while." Jack left us and went to talk some more with Amber. Ellie glared at me "Where the hell did you come from?" she growled. I grinned back and replied, "The Easter Bunny, where the hell do you think?" she abruptly turned and stalked off leaving me all alone.  
  
Eventually Jack came over and said, "Follow me." I went up the stairs to what must have been his room. He pointed to the bed, "This is where you'll be sleeping." he turned and looked at me. "Where will you be sleeping?" I asked lightly, "On the floor." so this was his room, which meant that, that was his bed. "Oh no, I can't take your bed!" I said feeling bad. "Yes you can!" he said shoving me gently towards it. "No you take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor!" I protested. "Look, you're sleeping on the bed!" he grinned. "You're sure?" I question, still feeling bad about making him sleep on his own floor. "Yes and besides, it's not every day I get a beautiful blonde in my bed!" embarrassed, I looked at him "What about Ellie?" I asked, I was curious, I admit it! "Well" he said "We go out but I haven't had her in my bed yet!" -interesting. "Here!" he threw me his shirt, "Put that on." I looked at him and noticed for the first time that he was in his boxers 'interesting' I thought to myself, 'Very interesting!'  
  
Jack  
  
It was late, so late it was almost light, when I woke up to the sound of crying. "Jag?" I whisper, for some strange reason I didn't want to see her hurt! "Jag are you ok?" I got up and sat down on the bed beside her. "They killed her Jack!" still crying, she sat up "Killed who?" I said, trying to understand what had happened. I put my arms around her, "My sister, Jack they killed her!" After that we just sat there hugging, she was crying less and less. I had my back to the door and I didn't even notice Ellie come in but I heard the loaded tray she was carrying hit the floor with a thud, along with her thumping footsteps as she ran out the door!  
  
"Ellie wait!" I called, "Leave me alone!" she screamed at me. "Ellie it's not what you think!" I cried, "It's not what I think huh, so you didn't sleep with her?" she yelled back. "Of course I didn't!" Jag came up beside me, "Ellie please we didn't-" Ellie glared at her, "Shut up, don't talk to me you slut!" Jag looked like she had been slapped. "For god sakes Ellie, we hugged, you know hugged?" I looked at Jag, her eyes were flashing. Then I looked at Ellie, my sweet loving Ellie the girl who just swore for the first time ever. She looked at me like she wanted me to yell at her, "Ellie listen to her, to me!" -*slap*. Ellie's hand connected with my face, god that hurt! I looked around and noticed the whole tribe was watching, "Oh hi guys." I mutter sheepishly. Ellie stormed off and Jag ran to my room, leaving me to explain what was happening.  
  
Finally Amber had let me go after I explained what had happened. As I entered my room I saw Jag sitting on my bed, damn she is cute. "Oh hi!" she said, looking up. "Hi." I said, "Hey Jag, know anything about hydro quad- tropic?"  
  
"Yeah a little, why?"  
  
"Just wondering if you wanted to help me with a project I'm working on?"  
  
"Ok." she got up slowly and walked towards me, "So what are you making?"  
  
I winked at her and said, "You'll see!" I walked out the door with Jag following. We went to my workshop and I opened the door, inside was my project: a hydro powered battery charger! "I'm hoping that by hooking it up to the water filter I'll be able to charge the battery, but I need an engine which is in the sewers!" I grabbed Jag's hand and pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Come on." I dropped her hand and walked beside her to the sewer. Laughing, we carried the engine back to my workshop and set it down on the bench. "Jag you have grease on your nose!" I teased. "I do? Where?" she said going crossed-eyed trying to see her nose, "There!" I said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There!"  
  
"Jack, your mean!"  
  
"I am, am I?" I said tickling her, "Yes you are!" she laughed, playfully whacking me. Suddenly we were kissing, one moment we'd been play fighting the next we where kissing!  
  
"Jack? Stop Jack!" Jag was pushing me away, I knew it was wrong but I didn't want to stop kissing her! "Jack!" she shoved me and I let go slowly, "Jag I'm sorry." she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, "I don't think that I'm the one you should say sorry to!" I stared at her. "Ellie?" she looked at me and again I notice her eyes "Yes Ellie." I knew then that she hadn't wanted to stop either, but she didn't want to come between Ellie and I. That was sweet of her but it was to late!  
  
Jag  
  
I left him there, and walked straight into Amber "Oh sorry!" she looked at me and said, "That's ok, is Jack in?"  
  
"Umm yeah." I said sounding as stupid as I felt, knowing my cheeks were red. What if Amber had walking in two minutes earlier? "Are you ok Jag? You look flushed, I hope you and Jack were behaving yourselves!" she was joking I knew that but it didn't stop me from blushing even more. "Of course we were!" I managed to stutter, " And yeah I'm fine, well it least I will be!" "Oh ok then I'll see you later, I've got to see Jack about…" she paused "Something!" she said. Finally she pushed the door open and went in, "See you later." I called but she had already shut the door.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and saw a guy with brown hair doing the dishes. "Do you want some help?" I asked reaching for a tea towel, "Sure" he said. "I'm Bray by the way, and your Jag." he looked at me, "So did you meet Jack at the fight?" he asked. "Yeah, were Jack and Dal the only ones from you tribe there?"  
  
"No we all were, it's just we left a little earlier than Jack and Dal. For a while we thought we'd lost them!" he grinned, "But they came back, they always do and this time they brought you, much to Ellie's displeasure!" he looked at me, studying me. "Yeah, she doesn't like me much does she?" it was my turn to grin, I liked Bray, not in the way I liked Jack -more as a friend and besides last night I noticed definite sparks between him and Amber! "I think she likes you! You impressed her last night with the whole Easter bunny thing, she's just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous…" I repeated.  
  
"Yeah jealous, she doesn't like any other girl Jack shows interest in." he paused "And Jack showed interest in you last night! That's all the dishes done thanks for helping." I smiled, so Jack was interested… "You're welcome!" Yes Bray could become a definite friend!  
  
I went for a walk around the mall just to explore. "Jag wait up!" I turned and smiled. It was Jack. "Hi" I said still smiling, "Hi, where were you? I've been looking everywhere!" he looked at me "Well now you found me!"  
  
"Yeah so do you want to come help me now?"  
  
"Oops I forgot, but sure I'll come!"  
  
"No, just forget it!" he walked off "Jack!?" I called, Jack was my only friend here, I didn't want to lose him. "Are you ok?" I couldn't help but think about before. He turned, "Yeah I guess, do you still want to help?" he looked at me and grinned "Sure." I said, so he wasn't mad.  
  
Things in the mall were great and I was thrilled when Amber asked me to stay. "Of course we'll have to vote on it, but if you want to you're more than welcome!" she had said, so they put it to a vote and I was allowed to stay.  
  
It was about two weeks later when I asked Jack if I could go to my old house and get some stuff. He said yes, only if he could come. At the time I couldn't see why he shouldn't!  
  
My home was in the same sector as the mall so we didn't have far to go. My sister and I had been living in our parent's restaurant and hotel. I broke the lock on the front door, mildly surprised that it had been looted while I was gone. I told Jack to go into the kitchen and take as much food as he could find. Meanwhile I went upstairs to find my clothes. "Jack!" I called as I walked down the stairs, he came out of the kitchen with bags of food. "Jag, you look good!" I looked down at my purple angle cut skirt and my black top, "Um thanks." I said, nervously putting my hand to my throat. "My necklace! Jack wait here I'll be right back." I ran upstairs to find my tigers eye necklace, it brought me courage and I thought I needed a lot of it at that moment! "I found it." I yelled closing my hand round the delicate chain. "Jack?" I heard lots of thumping…  
  
'Please be ok.' I thought running down the stairs as fast as possible, I crashed straight into the arms of two chosen guards! "Get your stinking hands off me!" A cold voice began to speak, sending terrified tingles running down my spine. "No." I whispered. "Hello Jag, how are we today my sweet?" I looked at him "Luke, where is Jack?" I growled. "Oh so that's his name! He's here." Two more chosen came into the room dragging Jack between them, "What have you done to him?" I cried. "It's nothing, we just had a little fight that's all, it's not like we killed him. Unlike the last friend you had!" I struggled against the chosen holding me, desperate to get to Jack and to hurt Luke in any way I could. "You *******!" I screamed "*******! Me? I think not!" he looked at Jack, "Pick him up." the chosen holding Jack lifted him so he was standing. "Now darling, you know it hurts me when you call me that!" Luke looked at me and punched Jack! "Leave him ALONE!" Luke said one word as he turned: "Why?" Still fighting to get free, I looked Luke in the eyes "Why? Because I love him that's why!" I spat, "And I don't and never have loved you!" Jack looked at me and mouthed the words "I-love-you-too."  
  
"Luke what do you want?" I knew what he wanted. "You!" he stated so simply, "Well let Jack go and you can have me!" I'd just sold my soul to the devil for love and would do it again in a heartbeat. "Jag no!" Jack grunted, "Shut him up." Luke yelled, "So Jag, you'll come with me?" I had no choice, I had to say yes. "Will you obey me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you obey Zoot?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then come!" he turned to the chosen holding Jack, "Leave him."  
  
"Come." he started to leave with the chosen following like a flock of black sheep.  
  
"Wait, I want to say good bye!" Luke stopped, "Alright but make it quick." I went over to Jack "Umm, can I be alone?" I glared at the guards who'd followed me. "Jack will you be all right if I leave?" I knelt down beside him. I was seriously thinking about fighting the chosen there were only five of them anyway! "Jag, I can't let you go with them." he stood up slowly "Jack, you can't help me." I pleaded with him "Please sit down, you're hurt!" I heard Luke come up behind me. I lifted my leg, fast, until my foot connected with Luke's jaw with a sickening crack. Luke hit the floor as the chosen guards came at me, I spun on one foot, kneeing one of them in the groin, elbowing another in the nose. The chosen surrendered quickly! Jack and I found some rope and left them tied to the banister. "Come on Jack we'd better go, these guys always have back up." I put my arm around Jack and lead him out of my house.  
  
Jack  
  
Back at the mall, as we slowly walked up stairs, Jag's arm still around me, we bumped into Ellie. "Hi Jack!" she said brightly, then she noticed Jag's arm. Her eyes flashed with hate, "You whore!" she hissed at Jag. "What? He's hurt, I'm helping him. God, Ellie don't be so jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? Me! Ha, anyway I have reason to be jealous, he'd be mine if you weren't here."  
  
"Ellie don't say that, it's not true!" I snapped, Ellie let out a small insulted squeak. She looked at me and said, "You don't love her!" I looked at Jag, "Yes I do Ellie, I love her and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry that's just the way it is!" Jag left and went into my room. Ellie turned to me and squealed "All right, if that 'slut' makes you happy that's fine with me!"  
  
I went into my room to find Jag, eyes sparking, "Prove it Jack!" confused I paused in mid-step. "Prove what?" I asked, "That you love me!" she said pushing me on to the bed. "Jag?" She crawled slowly across the bed to where I lay. "Jag are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes!" Then sitting on my chest she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. After the forth button she stopped, bending down to kiss me. She whispered, "I love you." before kissing me one more time, deeply and passionately before she stopped again, she got up slowly and left, "Jag?" I called quietly "Good- night Jack." she said with a hint of laugher in her voice. "Sweet dreams!"  
  
I got up and followed her to her room. "Jag!" I whispered not wanting to wake anyone up. She turned in the doorway, "Yes?" a smile played at the corner of her mouth. "You aren't going to bed are you?" she smiled, "Yes I am!" "Are you going to sleep?" well that just sounded stupid! "Who said anything about sleep?" she reached over to me, grabbed my collar and pulled me into her room, quietly shutting the door with her foot.  
  
The next morning I woke up with Jag lying beside me. I kissed the top of her head, "Jag are you awake?" Jag moved and sat up. "Yes I'm awake." she bent over and kissed me, her fingers lightly traced patterns onto my chest. "Come." Jag got off the bed, she grabbed my hand, "Come where? Jag it's still dark!" Jag said nothing but she pulled me up so I was standing. She picked up the blankets and walked out the door, I followed curious as to where she was going. She led me to the roof. She sat down and pulled me down beside her. I put my arm around her as we wrapped up in the blanket and with her head on my shoulder we watched the sunrise.  
  
Jag quickly dropped my hand as we entered the café and went to sit with Amber. I walked over to where Dal and Bray were sitting, I listened to them chatter but it faded into the back ground as I thought about yesterday. I didn't know why the chosen wanted Jag and to tell the truth I didn't care, she was safe now.  
  
Jack  
  
I should have realised that the peace wouldn't last for long. I needed to know why the chosen wanted Jag, so I asked her. "I'm not telling you Jack, you can't, and you won't believe me anyway."  
  
"Jag, I have to know, I can't help unless I know."  
  
"You don't need to know! Jack, just forget it!"  
  
"Forget what? That I love you? Just tell me!"  
  
"God damn it Jack, forget it!"  
  
" I want to help you Jag, so just tell me"  
  
"I don't need your help Jack. Just love me and if I can't tell you something, let it go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine!" she left in a huff. I would've followed her but at the moment I was too frustrated to care. "Why won't she let me help her?" I yelled punching the wall.  
  
Jag  
  
"Why won't he listen?" I screamed to the wind, standing on the roof of the mall. It was pointless, what guy or person for that matter was going to believe that I'm a witch and I could see ghosts? "ARRRRR!!" I screamed again, "Rose why did you leave me? I need you!" I spun when I heard the door open, it was Jack. "Jag." I looked away. "Jag please." he didn't understand, he couldn't. "No." I said, walking away I sat down by the water tank. I leaned back taking comfort in its solidness.  
  
I heard Jack sigh as he walked over and sat down, he put his arm around me. I leaned against him taking in his warmth and love. "It's ok Jag, you don't have to tell me." I knew he didn't understand but he wasn't going to push me, I'd tell him when I was ready. The rest of the tribe didn't ask what had happened the night Jack and I went to my house and I was glad. I couldn't tell them anymore than I could tell Jack. How do you tell the guy you love and your best friends you can see ghosts?  
  
Back in the mall the security alarm had gone off, the chosen were attacking. I ran inside to the balcony where the rest of the tribe were watching the chosen come in. "Jag sweetie!" Luke hollered. "Will you come with us or do you want to watch her die?" I looked at the tribe and for the first time I notice Ellie was missing! "I'm coming." I called. I walked down the stairs, "Jag no!" Jack grabbed my arm,"You can't." I halted."I have to Jack." he was trying to pull me up the stairs, " I won't let you!" I knew he couldn't stop me, "Please Jack don't make this any harder!"  
  
It took Jack all of five seconds to figure out that nothing he said was going to stop me. He turned me around so I was facing him. As he kissed me and gave me a hug, he whispered in my ear "I love you Jag." ok that might stop me! "And I will save you!" I started to cry, "I know you will." I turned, leaving him on the stairs, I walked to Luke who had a chosen guard handcuff me, "Let Ellie go!" Luke nodded and let Ellie walk away. "Jack I love you!" I called looking at him "I know." he said. "I love you." Luke mocked, pushing me in front of him as we left. "How sickening!" I glared at him. "Funny you didn't think so when I said it to you!"  
  
Outside Luke made me get into the dreaded black van where he chained my feet to the floor. Pushing me against the wall he kissed me. I kneed him in the stomach, he pulled away "Silly little *****!" Luke slapped me. "You will pay for that!" he slowly began to unbutton my top! "Stop!" I screamed, he didn't. The ******* was going to rape me!  
  
Bound hand and foot there wasn't a lot I could do. "Help!" I screamed but Luke quickly silenced me with a kiss. His hand reached around behind me and I could feel the zip in my skirt going down. I struggled and screamed but there was nothing I could do!  
  
Finally the van stopped, so did Luke. He got up and left. I listened, I could hear him outside telling the guards to put me in a cell and to get him afterwards. The van door opened and two guys got in, one turned to the other "I'll take her, you go with Luke."  
  
I recognised that voice! It was Josh, Rose's ex-boyfriend. "Josh, Josh is that you"  
  
Ellie  
  
I sat at a table with my sister Alice beside me. Listening to Jack yell.  
  
"I don't see why we need to have a meeting. It's obvious what we have to do! We have to get her back!" He stood in the middle of the room looking at Amber and Bray, our leaders. But it was Lex, our head of security who spoke first. "I know how you feel Jack and I agree, but we have to do what's best for the tribe!"  
  
"What's best for the tribe! What about Jag?"  
  
I stood up slowly, "Jack's right. We have to save Jag!" A small gasp rose from the rest of the tribe "I know Jag's the one who took Jack off me, but… he loves her and… she was willing to sacrifice herself to save me! She's a mall rat we have to save her!"  
  
I sat back down and looked at Jack, "Thank you." he whispered. "You're all right! We have to save Jag. First thing tomorrow, we leave for chosen headquarters!" Amber said, standing up "This meeting is over!"  
  
Jag  
  
"Josh why are you here? I thought you died with Luke, but then again, Luke isn't dead!" I spoke quickly and quietly, Josh was sitting next to me on the floor. It was the morning after I was taken. "I know but we met these people and joined their tribe. We didn't know at the time what they were like!" he paused, "I know what Luke did to you, he told me."  
  
"What did Luke do to me?" I whispered, "He raped you, didn't he?" I nodded. Josh hugged me, "I'll kill him, I swear I will!" I smiled, I always did like Josh better than Luke. And if it hadn't been for Rose, I probably would of dated him! "Don't. They'll kill you!" Josh looked serious. "Jag you have to leave. I'll help you!" he stopped. "Jack will come for me!" Josh did a double take! "Jack! Who's Jack?" I grinned, "Jack is the most totally amazing guy that I've ever met! He's handsome, smart and he's got these eyes He's a member of the tribe I was with."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Jag." my heart leaped into my throat as I turned to see Jack standing at the door. "Jack!!" I jumped up and ran to him, we kissed passionately. "Oh Jack I knew you would come!" I paused and noticed that Jack was glaring at Josh. "Jack this is Josh! Josh this is Jack!" they said nothing just stood in an ego-driven battle of machoism, staring each other down! "Jag we'd better get going…" Jack whispered, "Only if Josh comes." I turned to Josh, slipping my hand in Jack's, "Come with us Josh!" Josh had no objections, so we left. Jack was looking as jealous as hell. I couldn't help giggling! "What's so funny?" they both asked me "Nothing!"  
  
The fight that followed was so vicious and violent, that I can't tell you about it. I don't want to remember it, so in short we won, the guardian died, Luke lived but I doubt he'll try anything else. But most importantly I met Trudy, or as the chosen call her the supreme mother and her baby 'Brady'. Trudy was a ***** to tell the truth! "You should've joined us Jag. Don't think that just because the guardian is gone, the chosen will disappear. I'll lead them, and we will rule the city!", " I don't think so Trudy! Luke's gone and most of these people look ready to run." Trudy looked around her, "So, I'll get more followers. The chosen will be back!" she glared at me.  
  
"They might, but if they do we'll fight them and we will win! You forget who and what I am Trudy. You may be the supreme mother (at this point I was sorely tempted to yell 'supreme fruitcake'!) but I'm the high priestess!" I paused, I was shouting this in front of the whole tribe. The whole city for that matter! "In short Trudy, I'm the next guardian. Having the power to talk to Zoot makes me more important than you!" gasps of shock echoed around the hall, but I continued "But unlike the guardian, I won't use my power, so with out a link to Zoot you're screwed!" Trudy looked ready to kill something, "A link to Zoot? What do you think I am? Or Brady?" she was wrong, there was no link to Zoot with out me, and I told her as much "You? You're just a girl he slept with! And Brady? She can't even talk!" Trudy turned and walked away. Lex tried to stop her but I told him to let her go "She won't do anything, and besides what are we going to do with her?"  
  
Jack  
  
So that was Jag's secret! She can talk to Zoot! "Jag you should've told me!" I said as we walked in to the mall, "Would you have believed me if I had? And anyway what was I meant to say? 'Jack I'm a witch! Oh and by the way, I can talk to Zoot!' Yeah? I didn't think so!" I paused she was right, I wouldn't have "Exactly, you know why I didn't tell you! But if you'll excuse me I have to go save Josh!" I looked to where she was pointing, Josh was being questioned by Bray and Lex, 'the poor man'. I watched her walk away, saw her talking with Josh and I was totally focused on her when Ellie came up beside me. "Hi" she said. "Hi" I replied, confused. Ellie hadn't spoken to me since the night Jag and I came back from her house! "Look, I just wanted to say if you and Jag are happy then I'm happy for you!" I looked at her and smiled, "Thanks." she ran over to talk to her sister, Alice.  
  
Life in the mall was back to normal, well as normal as it could be. With Josh becoming a member and Jag and Ellie being friends. Yeah I know, it sounds weird to me too! But aside from that, life was normal, the market was even open. It was safe to go anywhere you wanted and best of all the Chosen hadn't been seen or heard of since the fight!  
  
The most alarming thing was that Josh and I were fast becoming friends! I know. How scary is that? As for Jag and I? Well, we're still very much in love. Jag is now head cook, and a mighty good one at that! How she can come up with so many ways to cook baked-beans is beyond me!  
  
Jag  
  
This is so cool! My best friend and my sisters ex! Well, it's not that cool… I'd rather have Rose but Ellie and Josh make such a cute couple, so I'm happy for them. At least Jack no longer hates him, which is good but I think I preferred it when they didn't talk. That way, Josh couldn't tell Jack any embarrassing stories! Unlike now! "Josh say one more word and I'll kill you!" I yelled as Josh told Jack about the time Rose and I, went to the pubs with fake I.D's!  
  
"I can't believe you thought that you could fly Jag!" Jack laughed as we went to his room where I permanently slept now. "Shut up. At least I didn't get jealous of a sheep! And a female one at that!" Jack tried to look insulted but ended up laughing. "True. But Jag, really fly?" I hit him. "What? It would've worked, had the parachute opened!" Jack just laughed harder "Yeah, lucky you were so close to the ground!" I shoved him on the bed, "Oh shut up and kiss me!" I bent over and kissed him, stopping him from saying one more smart comment.  
  
Josh was talking to me about Ellie when we ended up talking about Luke. We sat on the floor eating chocolate and laughing until Josh mentioned what Luke had done to me. "Oh well, at least Luke isn't capable of having kids!" I grinned, Josh always made me laugh. "Yeah, I'm still kind of sorry about that!" I said, remembering the time I kneed Luke in the balls! "He deserved it, the jerk shouldn't have hit you!" I looked at the wall, "You don't know why he hit me do you?" Josh paused, "You had a fight. That's all I know!" there was a good reason Luke hadn't told his friend why we had the fight. His macho image would have been ruined! "I cheated on him!" Josh stared at me, "With Paul!" now Josh was really confused. "Paul? You mean Paul, as in the guy in our class from school?" I nodded "Yup!" Josh glared at me, "What? I wasn't the only one who cheated! He did too, with Katie and besides it was Luke!"  
  
When I left Josh, he was still ****ed at me as well as with Luke. I went to find Jack and found him as usual by his workbench. "Jack I've got something to tell you." I had decided to tell him about Luke. He turned and glared at me "I already know Jag!" I gasped, "Jag how could you cheat on me? With him of all people!" it was my turn to glare, "You were listening to my conversation!" how dare he? "Well not on purpose, but still you slept with Luke. Didn't you? When he took you away." Jack yelled at me, "No I didn't! I can't believe you'd even think that! I wouldn't do that to you, I love you!" Jack laughed, "You love me! You slept with another guy but you love me!" 'he doesn't know' I told myself trying to keep calm, which I didn't. "Right, so rape is now classed as cheating! I'll remember that next time shall I!" I screamed running out of the room.  
  
"Jag wait, I didn't know!" Jack called running after me. I turned around, "No of course you didn't, you were to busy yelling to listen!" I was crying and didn't really care that the whole tribe was watching. Jack tried to hug me, "Don't touch me!" Jack looked hurt but nowhere near as hurt as I felt. "I hate you." I whispered, sliding down the wall I was leaning against crying. I didn't really hate Jack. I hated Luke. Josh came over to me, "Jag?" he whispered, "Don't talk to her!" yelled Jack. I listened to them have argument, before I got up and left!  
  
Jack  
  
"Jag! Come back Jag!" I yelled as she walked out of the mall. I grabbed her arm, "Jag where are you going?" she looked at hand my hand before moving her arm. "I'm leaving!" I stared at her, was she crazy? "Jag you can't go out there, it's not safe and beside the chosen are still out there!" Jag shook her head, "Really? No! And I thought they when to mars!" she started to walk away again, I grabbed her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she said grabbing my hand and throwing me over her shoulder. "Next time listen!" she said, walking back into the mall. "I thought you were leaving." I said getting up, "Yeah well I'm staying now. But I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!"  
  
Open mouth, insert foot! How could I be so stupid? "Jag wait, I'm sorry." I couldn't believe it. I was going to find Luke and kill him! "Your sorry huh? Well guess what? You'll be saying sorry for a long time!" I watched her walk away, saw her talk to Amber and Ellie like nothing had happened "Jack?" Josh had come up to me with Dal and Bray. "What?" I snapped, "Sorry! Look, I'm going to find Jag!"  
  
I found her in the sports shop, practising her karate on one of the punching bags there. I tapped her on the shoulder, "Jag." she turned around, leg still raised from kicking. She stopped and lowered her foot, accidentally kicking me in the process! "I think I deserved that." I said in pain, "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!" she kissed me. "So you forgive me then?" I asked, "Yes, but next time listen to me ok?" I smiled. "Ok. Come on, let's go to my room." she shook her head, "Two things, first it's 'our' room and second I'm busy!" she kicked the punching bag. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"So." Ellie came up to me, "So what?" Ellie looked at me like I was stupid, "So, how ****ed is she?" typical Ellie! "****ed enough to hit me!" I said rubbing my side, where Jag had kicked me. That was enough for Ellie! She ran off to find some one to tell. Meanwhile, Jag had finished practising and came over, "So. Still want to go to our room?" she whispered in my ear, wrapping her hands around my waist "You bet!" I said kissing her.  
  
"Damn it!" Jag cried dropping a hammer on her foot. "What are you doing?" she looked at me, "Trying to put this thing up!" she said though gritted teeth, kicking the new punching bag she was installing. I went to her and picked up the hammer she had dropped, "Here, let me help." I grinned, putting my arms around her and kissing her neck. "Jack that's not helping!" she glanced at me but ended up laughing. She spun in my arms to kiss me!  
  
Jag  
  
It was when Pride arrived that I noticed something was wrong. Pride had come up behind me, surprised I attacked, shoving him against a wall. "Who are you and what do you want?" he was looking behind me. It wasn't until I heard Amber, I knew why. "Jag, what do you think you're doing?" she was glaring at me, "This guy works for the chosen." I let the guy down from the wall, still holding his arm behind his back I turned to Amber. "No he doesn't, he's a member of the Gaians. I know him, his name's Pride. Now please release him!" I looked at Jack standing there, staring at me. "No, he's a chosen. And Zoot's alive!" now everyone was staring at me like I was insane, "Zoot is dead. I threw him over the balcony myself!" Lex growled. "Well he's alive, and this guy is a chosen! Look I'll prove it."  
  
"Lift your top!" I said turning to Pride. A smile edged onto his face, "You first!" he grinned. Impatiently I lifted his top to reveal a Z near his belly button. It had been burnt into his flesh! "See? The mark of the chosen!" a gasp rose from the tribe, "Pride how could you? You said you loved me!" Amber whispered, as Bray put a protective arm around her. "Now does everyone believe me?" Jack came up beside me, "I do." he whispered in my ear, kissing me lightly. "Thanks." I said softly. "But he can't be a chosen because Josh used to be a chosen and he doesn't have a mark thingy." Ellie said, "Not that I've seen him with no top on or anything!" she added quickly blushing. "No, I don't because I worked for Luke." Josh filled in the awkward silenced, "What are we going to do with this?" I grab Pride's arm again. "We'll put him in the cage." said Bray and Lex dragging him away.  
  
"So Zoot's alive? I don't get it!" said a confused Amber, "Here let me show you. Everyone sit down please and relax." I sat down, cross-legged then I gently went into everyone's minds, bringing them back into mine. I showed them a dead Brady, her heart ripped out by her own mother, one very much alive Zoot, and a very angry bunch of chosen. Slowly I brought everyone out of the trance, before fainting!  
  
Jack  
  
"Jag? Please be ok!" "Dal, what's wrong with her?" Dal took her pulse, "Nothing. She just fainted!" 'Thank god' I thought as we took Jag to her room. "Jag honey, come on now, and wake up. Please wake up. Why isn't she waking up?" Dal and Tai-san (Lex's wife) looked at each other, "She might not want to wake up Jack!" Tai-san spoke quietly. "Why not? She has to wake up!" "Well the chosen. They want her to be one of them and with zoot back they have more power than ever! She will wake up if she has to!" "Jag come on wake up, I won't let anything happen to you, I love you." Dal and Tai- san left, "Jag please wake-up. I'm not sure if you can hear me but I want to get married………….. To you!"  
  
I had been sitting next to Jag all night. I got up to get some coffee, when I heard a weak voice "Jack, the answers yes Jack." I turned around but Jag had gone quietly back to sleep. I kissed the top of her head "Good night Jag." I whispered. "Mmm hmm…" I left quietly, listening to Jag murmur in her sleep. I went and told Dal she was awake, "Oh good. I wonder what made her wake up?" I grinned. "Well, it could be the fact that we're getting married… but nah that can't be it!" I laugh at Dal's stunned face. "Way to go!" he said as we exchanged high-fives. "Well I'm off to tell Ellie." Dal grimaced, "Good luck Jack, you'll need it!"  
  
It turned out that I didn't need the luck. Ellie had news of her own. "You and Josh?"  
  
"Uh huh." came the sleepy reply. "That's really cool!"  
  
"Whatever Jack. Um, can I go back to sleep?" she said with a yawn, it was then that my eyes focused (on something other than Ellie's body). I stared over her shoulder at the figure lying on her bed. I grinned, "Sure Ellie. If sleeping is what you've been up to!" she stood in the doorway with a confused expression on her pretty face, until she clicked and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Oh, that!" she mumbled. I leaned past her near-naked form and whispered, "Hi Josh, don't go making to much noise, other people like to sleep! Not that me and Jag will be" I didn't receive any more recognition than a faint laugh and a single-fingered gesture in the dim light.  
  
"Well, why is everyone so sad this morning?" Jag said, when she walked into the café. "Um gee I wonder. It might have something to do with the fact that Zoot is alive!" I said. "So we kick ass once, we can do it again and anyway little Mr Grumble bum, we have a wedding to plan!" she kissed me and walked towards Amber.  
  
Jag  
  
I sat down next to Amber, "So what's the policy on weddings around here?" I grinned Amber stared at me. "You and Jack?" I nodded, "That's great!" Amber cried, hugging me madly. "Well, either Bray or Tai-san or I will marry you. Other than that it's completely up to you!" I thought about it. "Tai-san will have to do it. You can't be bridesmaid and priest at the same time!" I paused, "That is, if you want to be." Amber looked at me "Of course I want to!" she squealed happily, and she gave me another gigantic hug.  
  
Later that week I was in my room, wearing my wedding dress. A beautiful white and gold medieval dress I found in a shop. "It's gorgeous!" Amber breathed as Jack knocked on the door, "Can I see it?" he called hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Jag, just a quick look?"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Ok, ok just get changed so I can come in!" I looked at Amber and Ellie who were leaving, "You guys don't have to go..." they just looked at each other and giggled "Yes we do!"  
  
Jack walked in before I'd finished dressing. "Jack!" I half yelled, "What? It's not like I haven't seen it before!" "That's completely beside the point!" I squealed, putting my arms about myself.  
  
A final giggle and the click of the door showed that Amber and Ellie had vacated the room.  
  
"So?" said Jack, I put my hands on my hips completely forgetting -, "You had no right to embarrass me like that!" I growled, he just laughed and looked down (not at the floor either!). "That was mean." I pouted. "Ok, fine, I'm sorry." He mumbled, for a brief second I thought I'd hurt his feelings, then he grinned. "But since we're all hunky dory now, do you want to…?"  
  
"Jack!" I said with a scandalized look. He grinned again, then he leaned over, grabbed my hand and pulled me gently towards him.  
  
Finally it was my wedding day. Jack and I stood in front of the tribe and were about to say I do when we heard a voice "I hate to interrupted but I need to take Jag" called Zoot. He was standing by the grill with Luke "what do you want martin" bray spoke glaring at zoot "I want Jag brother dear oh and you". I walked over to him Jack following "go away Zoot I'm not coming with you" I said. Zoot drew a sword from his belt. He held it level with my throat " oh I think you are" I back away shocked that he would carry a knife and was so busy watching Luke walk towards josh I didn't see zoot stab Jack in the shoulder "Jack" I cried turning around to see zoot stab him a second time "that's it I have had it with you people kill my sister stab my boyfriend seriously going to kill you now" I scream attacking zoot until bray pulled me off him  
  
"Jag don't kill him" I glared at bray "why not and why'd you call him martin" I paused "he's my brother" bray said grabbing my arm to stop me killing Zoot " don't touch me" I screamed backing away "Jag"  
  
"Jack, dal do something''  
  
"I am Jag but your not helping by standing there screaming"  
  
"Jag come with me let dal do his thing" Amber said gently pulling me away "nooooooo" I moaned struggling to get to Jack who by this stage was out to it "Jack, Jack please" I sat down and was rocking back and forth repeating Jack's name  
  
Josh  
  
I looked at Luke for a long time before hitting him "******* how dare you do that to Jag"  
  
"What's wrong Josh not happy about something"? Luke said rubbing his jaw "you know I'm not happy you're an ******* Luke you know that"  
  
"Of course I know it and I'm proud of it" Ellie touched my shoulder "don't josh he's not worth it" Luke looked at her and grinned "Josh is this your new whore"  
  
"She's not a whore" I growled but Luke just nodded "so should I have her killed like the last one or not" Grabbing Ellie's hand I pulled her over to Jag. Trying hard to get her to clam down so she could tell me what had happen "josh help dal I talk to Jag" Ellie commanded "dal what do you want me to do" dal looked up " josh can you keep pressure on that wound" dal pointed to the wound by Jack's hip. He was stitching the one in his shoulder and tai-san was stitching the one by his belly button  
  
Jag  
  
Six days later and Jack was still unconscious, I don't know why I decide to open the grill and let zoot out or why I agreed to fight Luke but I did and now I have to fight. I know in my heart I won't win but I have to try. "We'll use staffs agreed"  
  
"Agreed" I did like using staffs but what choice did I have "if I win you leave" Luke nodded "and if I win I get you"  
  
"No"  
  
"if you win I join the chosen you can't have me understood"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Good now we being" I said trying to trip Luke and in do so I lowed my guard. Luke whacked me in the back of the head. The last thing I remember is falling into his arms  
  
Jack  
  
"Jag where's Jag" I sat up and winced "Jack lay down I'll go get Jag" Amber said softly standing up. Once Amber had gone I got up to find Jag myself. I went down the stairs and notice the grill was open. I walked though and saw Jag hugging Luke. "Jack I told you stay where you were" Amber came up beside me. I was to busy letting my heart break that I didn't answer "Jack are you all right" Amber looked in the diction I was looking "oh Jack I'm sure there's a good explanation"  
  
"maybe…….. Amber, look she's not conscious"  
  
"we have to get the others" we decided that just josh and I should go. Ellie decided she wanted to come too.  
  
Jag  
  
I woke up in Luke's bed. I knew it was Luke's bed because he was laying beside me "Luke" I whispered "Jag your awake"  
  
"yes I am" I said kissing him "where are we" I asked "at chosen headquarters"  
  
"chosen?"  
  
"yes the chosen, Jag are you all right"  
  
"yes but I have to find Rose" I said getting up. I got dressed in my leather pants that laced up the sides and matching top "Jag honey you know Rose is dead don't you" I rolled my eyes and finish lacing my top "no she's not Luke" I left wondering what Luke had smoked last night.  
  
Luke  
  
What was with Jag? She kissed me, not that I minded it's just that well she hates me. She's lost her memory she must of or else she's finally cracked. I got up and went to find her before she hurt herself or someone else  
  
To late "Jag stop hitting the nice man"  
  
"But Luke" Jag pouted "he hugged me" I looked at the guy she'd being killing and notice it was Jack "Jag" josh had come running over "hey what are you doing here" I yelled "Luke what have you done to Jag" Jack said standing up "nothing she woke up like this"  
  
"Woke up" a confused Jack spoke "Yeah, in my bed" I laughed as Jack tried to get though Josh to hit me " what's wrong Jack don't like your girl in my bed" Jag glared at me like I was evil "Luke I'm your girl"  
  
"Sorry darling"  
  
"So you should be, Luke I don't like these people make them leave oh josh can stay he might know where Rose is" Jag spoke slowly. Josh looked confused "Jag Rose is dead"  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that Rose is alive, who's this" Jag whispered pointing to Ellie. I laughed Jag had cracked she'd gone back to being the insane ***** I fell in love with. I put my arm around her and enjoyed watching the vein in Jack's head throb "this is Ellie my girlfriend" josh explained to Jag "Rose is your girlfriend Josh" Jag snapped glaring "Of course she is" josh muttered "now josh do you know where Rose is"  
  
"No sorry Jag" this was just to funny. Jag kissed me and walked away "Jag sweetie where are you going" I called after her "to find Rose"  
  
I got the guards to put Jack, Josh and Ellie in the cell and followed Jag " Jaguar you do know that Josh killed Rose don't you" I whispered evilly "He what where is he"  
  
"In the cell"  
  
"Take me there"  
  
"As you wish darling" Jag looking supremely **** followed me to the cell  
  
Jag  
  
I looked at the door before kicking it down Luke had sent someone to get the key but why wait. Josh and that girl Ellie were hugging in the corner I reached over and threw Ellie across the room "Josh I think we need to talk"  
  
"Jag what the …"  
  
"Mind telling me where my sister is or where her body is"  
  
"I repeat what the ****"  
  
"Don't what the **** me you killed my sister I kill you it's that simple"  
  
"Jag I didn't kill her Luke did"  
  
"Don't lie to me don't you ever lie to me"  
  
"I'm telling the truth come on do you think I would kill her I loved Rose"  
  
"Loved… I loved her, she was my sane half and now there's only me"  
  
"Jag breath cos breathing is good"  
  
"Shut up Jack nobody cares what you think"  
  
"Jag I didn't …"  
  
"Look you know what you're going to say and I don't care she was my sister Josh"  
  
"Yeah and she was my girlfriend look Jag you want to know what happen ask Luke the guy that's meant to love you"  
  
"He does love me"  
  
"Is that so Luke just how many times did you cheat on Jag and why did you kill Rose" Josh yelled turning to Luke " Josh shut up don't tell Jag that" Luke pleaded "don't tell me what Luke. What a cheating ******* I all ready know, don't you think I knew, nearly every girl in the school knew the story of how you cheated on me" I half screamed at him half cried "it's ok Jag" Jack whispered putting his arm around me "Jack take you hand of me, do you really think I lost my memory I know who you are and I don't care all I ever wanted was to know who kill rose and now I do"  
  
"But you said you loved me"  
  
"You thought I loved you awww how sweet"  
  
"You *****"  
  
"Now Jack that's not nice is it Luke sweetie"  
  
"No it's not want me to deck him"  
  
"No but you can tell me who killed Rose cos it was so cool the way she was kill I say good on him whoever killed her"  
  
"That was me"  
  
"Oh Luke such a small mind anyway, your going to die the same way my sister did and then I think I'll bonk Jack why coz I love him"  
  
I grinned maybe I do love him "hang on a minute did you or did you not just say you didn't love me"  
  
"Jack darling it's call acting see this way I got Luke to admit that he kill Rose I swear stroke a guys ego and he'll tell you anything" I said wrapping my arms around Jack's neck and kissing him  
  
Back at the mall in Jack's room. Jack put his arm around me trying to stop me shaking. I reach up and kissed him pushing him back on the bed. I sat his knees. Leaning forward I grabbed his belt and unbuckled it sliding the zip in his pants down I started to hum as I took his pants off "so Jack do you have a fantasy I can fitful or do you just want to…?" I trailed of. Gently I placed my hand on the edge of his boxers. Jack looked at my hand unsure if it was a poisonous spider or a beautiful jewel "well?"  
  
Jack  
  
I look at Jag, one hand on my boxers the other twirling one of her pigtails "um Jag are you sure you want to…um you know my fantasy" Jag giggled "yes your fantasy is…" I paused I didn't know my fantasy "Jag you are my fantasy so being with you is enough" she blushed "Ooooh you so sweet" she squealed kissing me "but seeing you asked can we do it in your room " Jag blinked "But Jack I share my room with Ellie and there's no lock on the door"  
  
In Jag's room we were getting hot and heavy on her bed when josh and Ellie walking in pashing. "Oh my god Jack, Jag" Ellie squealed covering her eyes. "Way to go Jack," Josh said followed by a rather loud ouch as Ellie smacked him. Jag was trying desperately to hide under the covers "Jack I'm going to kill you, have they left yet" she whispered still hiding "We're just leaving Jag" Josh called walking out the door follow by Ellie. I lifted the blankets "they have gone" I laughed and Jag hit me "so next time?" Jag glared "will be in your room"  
  
Jag  
  
Finally we decided to have our wedding again this time with out interruptions. While dancing with Jack my head on his shoulder I felt safe the safest I'd felt in along time "Jack I love you" I whispered, "I love you to" he said softly kissing me.  
  
The feeling was so strong I could almost swear Rose was behind me. I turned and watch a figure I new well as it was identical to mine scurry around the corner. I took of at a full sprint "Rose come back here Rose" I skidded around the corner and almost crash into a boy "get the **** out of my way like now" I paused and looked at the boy there was something familiar about him in fact change his hair colour from blue to blonde and you get "Caleb?" I took a quick look around the alley trying to find Rose "hey Jag" I still couldn't see Rose "look Caleb it's great to see you and all but I'm looking for Rose have you seen her"  
  
"yep"  
  
"ok so where'd she go"  
  
"my place"  
  
"Caleb this is serious"  
  
" so I'm I look I'll take you to her ok"  
  
"ok" I followed him I didn't really believe him Caleb had been the clown of our group but still he was a lead "so?" he looked at me "so what" I raise one eyebrow and stared at him "so what are you doing outside the mall" Caleb laughed "come on Jag I live with rose you think you could breath with out her knowing besides we've been spying on you for weeks now" I paused he was right rose knew my every move but how dare she spying on me " I was searching for some one"  
  
"us"  
  
"Yes you well the people who'd been spying on me so I guess that's you" I paused "Caleb where are we going" Caleb stopped "no where"  
  
"Caleb you said we were going to find Rose"  
  
"I know"  
  
"so where is she"  
  
"here" I turned to face Rose. I ran to her and gave her a hug "how come you didn't come talk to me if you knew where I was" Rose looked at the ground "because you looked happy and well I didn't want to get in the way again like with Luke"  
  
"oh Rose you didn't get in the way"  
  
"if hadn't been there you never would have been caught by the chosen"  
  
"Rose I only fight because I want to and I only saved you because I wanted to, anyway how the hell did you live"  
  
"Josh saved me Jag where are you… Jag come back" I taken off Josh knew Rose was alive I was going to kill him. Rose sigh and followed, as did Caleb. I ran back to the mall pausing outside to catch my breath "Jag don't kill him"  
  
"I won't" I breathed as I stepped into the mall "Josh stop bonking Ellie and get your arse down here"  
  
"Jag what the **** are you ok" I laughed Jack had come down the stairs looked very worried "yes I'm fine oh and by the way don't kiss her that's Rose" Jack turned away from rose who he'd been about to kiss and stared at me "Rose" I shook with laugher "yes Rose my sister"  
  
"Jag what do you want if another spider I'll kill you" Josh called walking down the stairs button his jeans. I glared at Josh and waited for him to notice "Ro… Rose what are you doing here?"  
  
"Josh the question goes Rose why aren't you dead well that's what I asked her and you know what she said" Josh when a pale green "sorry" he muttered "sorry you knew my sister my twin was alive and all you can say is sorry" resisting the urge to slap him I left the room. I knew Josh would take care of Rose and Caleb.  
  
I sat down on my bed, Jack sat down and put his arm around me "Jag are you all right" he asked "I don't know I mean I though she was dead and I'm just to ghost but she's not a ghost and …" I trailed off. I sudden banging sound caught my attention "Jack can you hear that it sounds like..." I looked at him "drums" Jack said finishing my sentence "yes but why" I muttered standing up. I walked quickly out the door "Jack come look" I yelled though laughter. The mall rats were having a party?  
  
"what are you guys doing" I yelled down to them "well" Josh yelled back "we thought that we need to celebrate Rose being alive seeing you weren't" Jack came and stood beside me "looks like we have new members"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"well rose and what's his name"  
  
"Caleb… how do they get to be new members"  
  
"Well simple Rose is your sister the tribe will vote but pretty much she's all ready in"  
  
"And Caleb?"  
  
"Well maybe him to" I chuckled Jack was jealous of Caleb "come on lets go join them" I said pulling him down the stairs.  
  
I left Jack at the bottom of the stairs and went to talk to Caleb "hey boy wanta dance" I yelled over the music Amber had turned up "won't hubby get jealous" I laughed "that's his problem come on" I pulled Caleb on to the dance floor and danced. Jack come over and spun me away from Caleb about three dances later and we partied all night  
  
Jack  
  
So with to new members and the chosen we face the future, battle the past and live in the present 


End file.
